Tequila Mockingbird
by Regal-Song
Summary: Henry wants to go back to New York for his birthday and Emma takes the opportunity to attempt to make amends with Regina and hopes, somehow, she can get her to lighten up.
1. Chapter 1

Lana made the comment at Comic Con that if she could meet Regina, she'd take her out for tequila shots. I decided to take this concept and run with it, but instead of writing RPF where that actually happens, I've kept it in the Storybrooke context - whereby, Emma is the one that thinks Regina needs to lighten up. Typically, as is everything with me and writing, this has become much deeper than intended. And a lot longer. The tequila shots is not in this chapter, but that threatens to be quite an emotional one when it comes up. So I hope you enjoy and hang out for it.

* * *

Emma meandered along the icy front path. Her boot hit a particularly resistant clump of ice, and with a near-obsessive need to dislodge it from between the cobblestones, it gave her yet another reason to procrastinate. She bit at her lower lip, determinedly keeping her hands tucked deep in her pockets as she centred her energy on kicking the ice free.

She didn't notice the door open ahead of her, nor did she register that she was being watched with a measured mixture of amusement and irritation, until the warm amber glow from within touched her cheeks and made her think of warm apple cider and log fires.

She looked up, stunned - her eyes were wide and her expression that of being caught red-handed. She swallowed, pulling her foot back that had paused mid kick and stood up straight at attention, clearing her throat.

"Can I help you, Miss Swan?" Regina's stoic expression never failed to rattle Emma. Though they'd reached an accord, of sorts, Regina's unflappable cold shoulder - be her guest friend or foe - was something that never failed to give Emma chills.

"Ah," She hopped up the step, internally wincing at the movement - overcompensating for her nervous tension manifested in embarrassing gestures and an inability to just stand still. "Yeah, it's about Henry."

There it was, the one phrase that never failed to soften Regina's countenance. Her eyes widened and the tension moved from her lips to her shoulders. "Is he alright?" Her brows furrowed and for a moment, Emma regretted the way she'd made it sound. Every now and then, those small glimpses into just how damaged Regina was, made her feel guilty down to her bones.

"Yes, he's fine. I just," She scuffed her boot again, looking down at her feet as if in search of that ice clump, even though she'd left it behind on the path. "I need to talk to you about his birthday."

"Yes," Regina nodded. "It's next week."

"Yeah, I know," Emma didn't intend on the edge that came to her voice and immediately regretted the pulled expression Regina made as she stepped back. The softness was gone, the tension had returned and she wanted to kick herself. She had been hoping to have the conversation with the almost kind Henry-Loving Regina, instead she was going to have to deal with the recently-accidentally-belittled Regina, which was so much harder to handle.

"Please," Regina's tone was calm, measured and almost too polite. For a moment Emma feared for her life, hesitating when the former villain held her arm out, gesturing into her home and the deceptive warmth beyond. "Do come in."

"Thanks," She winced, wishing her magic had the ability to let her make conversational do-overs.

"What did you want to discuss about Henry's birthday?" Regina spoke conversationally, but Emma knew from a few things, that she wasn't entirely up to having her in her home. She didn't offer her a seat - they simply stood across from each other, with the dining table between them and that palpable height difference. Regina hadn't even offered her a drink, which she knew was Regina for 'get this done as soon as possible and get out'.

"Well, he's made a request and he wanted me to run it by you."

"Why didn't he want to ask me himself?" The flicker of hurt in Regina's eyes almost made Emma feel sorry for her. "He knows he can."

"Yeah, of course he does," She placated, again overcompensating with her tone and internally screaming at herself. "It's just, it's a bit of a big request and I think he wanted me to explain the pros to you, after you flatten out the cons."

Regina crossed her arms over her chest, pressing down on her already tight-fitting décolletage and making her breasts bulge out the top of her charcoal grey pencil dress. "What is it?" The raised eyebrow was that one that raised the hairs on the back of Emma's neck and she took an unconscious step back.

"Nothing outlandish, just," Taking a deep breath she averted her eyes, focussing on a small Chinese porcelain figurine, resting on the end-table. "He wants to go visit his friends in New York."

Regina scoffed and Emma looked back up at her. "And what, I suppose you'll be taking him, will you? I don't think so."

"Actually," Emma threw her a lopsided smirk. "He's asked that we both take him."

Regina rolled her eyes. "What, you and Hook?" She scoffed again, with such fervour Emma was sure the woman had just concocted a diabolical plan in her head of the varied ways she was going to dispose of her body before taking their son for ice cream.

"No." Emma spoke resolutely, furrowing her brow. "You and me."

That silenced her. Regina stared at her, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. If it wasn't for her occasional blinking, she'd have been sure the woman was frozen, not even breathing. Her arms dropped to her sides and her blinking slowed; she took a careful step forward as if moving closer to Emma would clear the fog in her mind.

"Did you just say, you and me?" Regina gestured between them and Emma smiled, nervously.

"Yeah."

"You and me? In New York? With Henry?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "He said he doesn't want presents, he just wants us all to go together. He said he thought it'd be nice to get away, because he misses his friends and well," Regina suddenly looked into Emma's eyes with a fierceness that made her hesitate. "he thought it'd be good for you too, considering."

"Considering what?" Her tone was pure ice and Emma knew that the smart thing to do would be to draw back; she didn't heed her own advice.

"What's happened lately, with Robin."

"That is none of your business, it's none of anybody's business!" Regina's nostrils flared and her voice rose, Emma could see the corners of her eyes reddening as moisture pooled.

"No," She breathed, holding her hands up in defence. "I'm not saying it is, it's just, Henry wants this," She spoke gently, attempting to appeal to the hidden but valid gentleness in Regina's heart. "He wants to share this with you."

Regina swallowed and it was the first time Emma had been alone with her and seen her nervous.

Emma frowned, watching her. "Have you ever left Storybrooke?"

Regina glared at her. "Of course I have." She snapped.

"Sorry, you just seem nervous."

Regina softened, twisting her fingers in her hand. "I've never been to a big city, I've never been on a plane. How do they even work? Are they safe? Should Henry even go on one of those things?"

Emma chuckled and regretted it when Regina glared menacingly. She cleared her throat and donned a serious expression. "They're perfectly safe, you'll be fine. And Henry's done it before."

"Without my consent, I might add."

"I thought we were past that."

"Did we ever discuss it?"

"No."

"Then we're not past it, Miss Swan."

They were silent for a moment, neither making eye contact. Regina stood with her hands on the back of a dining chair and Emma raised her arms to cross over her chest. She was allowing Regina time to think, to mull it over; leaving the woman ample space to come to the decision on her own.

"If we do this," Regina spoke, startling Emma who looked up from her boots. "We do it my way."

"I'll book the tickets." Emma turned to dash from the room but Regina's voice stopped her.

"He's my son."

Emma turned slowly, her eyes gentle. "Of course he is."

"But those people," Regina hesitated. "In New York, Henry's friends?" Emma nodded. "They don't know that."

"We didn't remember you when we were there." Emma walked slowly back towards her, stopping with just the chair between them. "He asked specifically that you come, Regina. We were happy there, yeah," She smiled. "But he remembers you now and he's realised that there was always something missing, no matter how much he loved it there." Those tears that had threatened to fall earlier, were back again, glistening in Regina's eyes. "He wants to share it with you."

Regina opened her mouth to respond but the words died on her lips. She moved again to speak, but her thoughts silenced her and Emma smirked. In the end, all she managed to utter was an 'Okay' before she guided Emma towards the door.

* * *

Henry was practically vibrating in his seat. He was behind Regina in the little yellow bug, grinning from ear to ear as he watched the back of Regina's head. The initial argument about how they were going to get to the airport had been and gone but, to Emma and Henry's amusement, Regina was still silently fuming like a disgruntled five-year-old with her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

She stared ahead, lips pursed and eyes on the trees whipping past. She'd wanted to take her Mercedes; arguing that Henry spent enough time in the yellow deathtrap than he needed to, why couple that with the risk of air travel? She'd been overruled with Henry's innocent - older than she remembered - face, pleading that he wouldn't be able to point things out to her, if she was driving.

And there she sat, listening to the creaks and groans of the little old car and fairly certain that the loose spring digging into her tailbone was going to cause permanent spinal damage. When she mentioned this, Emma just chuckled.

* * *

They made it to the airport without the car blowing up, but that didn't hinder Regina's petulant slamming of the car door, or the way she stood there with hands clasped before her and insisted someone come for their bags.

Emma eyed her carefully, one eyebrow raised. "If you wait, Regina," She said as she hefted her duffle bag over her shoulder. "You'll miss the flight."

"This is ludicrous!" She boomed. "I'm expected to carry my own bags?!" Regina's voice lowered to a dangerous octave. "I am the Queen, remember."

"Not out here, you're not." Emma grinned, dropping Regina's carry-on into her unprepared hand. She barely caught it, groaning under her breath as her larger case was placed at her feet. Her anger softened a little, when Henry beamed up at her with his pack on his back and his small suitcase - that she'd bought so many years ago when she'd once dreamed of taking him somewhere far from Storybrooke - sitting next to him.

"Come on Mom, it's fun." He smiled brightly and she couldn't help the corners of her lips curling up. "You've gotta try and blend in."

"I don't know how to do that, Henry." She spoke frankly, in a soft voice, ignoring that Emma was still there for that brief moment of honesty. Emma knew that Regina was scared, she could see it from the way her eyes scanned the airport - Boston was a big place, but she knew Regina was mentally measuring it against stories of New York. It was much the way Rumple had reacted when they'd gone to New York to find Bae - not knowing at the time, that Neal and Rumpelstiltskin's son were one in the same - and the look in his eyes had been so human it had scared her.

She didn't expect any less from Regina. The woman was fearsome to be sure, but she was decidedly more human than Rumple, with a great deal less control of her emotions, which threw a spanner into Emma's plans if Regina decided to have a full-blown meltdown.

"Come on," Henry grinned up at Regina, no longer having to crane his neck so far to meet her eyes as he reached for her hand. She took it and the boy would never mention to Emma how his mother's fingers shook. It was their secret. "I'll help you."

He left his own bag at Emma's feet, grabbing the handle of Regina's and smirking over his shoulder at Emma as he led Regina through the automatic doors. Emma just rolled her eyes, hefting her own bag higher on her shoulder and grabbing Henry's with a growl about manipulative teenagers before following them inside.

* * *

The trip through the airport scanners was less traumatic than it had been with Rumple. There were no threats of impaling anyone on their cane, no worries over removing certain items of clothing. But the look Regina threw her as she kicked off her killer heels was enough to make Emma internally chuckle.

To be honest, she'd never seen Regina without them and the way she dropped down to barely a few inches taller than Henry - Emma had to turn her eyes away and fight her snicker.

"Say nothing." Regina growled over her shoulder as she snatched her shoes from the conveyer belt, her handbag and her carry-on and stormed after Henry.

Emma just laughed.

* * *

"Is it supposed to do that?" Regina's worried voice reached Emma's ears and she blinked her eyes open. She'd been dosing. It was a short flight, mercifully, but it had been windy when the plane took off and Emma had wanted to rest her eyes until the inevitable onslaught of questions started. And there it was.

"It's just turbulence." She sighed, readjusting her seat.

"Well I don't like it." Regina huffed and both women heard Henry's snort from the aisle seat next to Regina. She was in the middle - the two had planned it that way for Regina's safety, as well as the rest of the plane. She hadn't said if she could still use her powers once they'd crossed the town line and Emma was worried Regina might have a mini panic attack and set fire to the pilot, so Henry as a barrier was the best plan she had. So far, it was effective; mostly because Regina was too frightened to stand whilst the plane was moving.

"It's fine, mom." Henry grinned, gripping her hand on the armrest. "It's normal."

They hit a particularly hard patch of turbulence and the plane shook. Regina gripped Henry's hand and pressed her eyes closed tightly as the bell for the seat-belts sounded and the lights came on.

Henry ran his thumb across the back of her hand, patting her forearm with his other and rested his head on her shoulder. "We'll be fine, mom, I promise." Henry turned his head to look up at her and Regina hesitated for a moment, but met his eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Henry."

"Good," He grinned. "Because we're going to be fine."

She took a deep breath, her eyes softening and her shoulders releasing some of the tension as she let out a whisper. "Okay."

* * *

Regina stood awkwardly in the hallway behind Henry who was bouncing from foot to foot as Emma fumbled with her keys. They'd made their way from the airport without a hiccup - Regina had stayed silent, listening to Henry babbling on and pointing out the window of the taxi at anything and everything. Emma had looked over a few times and seen the wonder in the Queen's eyes, but every time she'd noticed her looking, her expression had gone hard. She knew that for Regina, it was a lot to take in and the normally stoic woman - though warm when her son was looking - was even more tense than normal.

A few times over the course of the journey, Emma had wondered why on earth either of them had agreed to take the trip - she knew why, honestly - but it was a lot to ask when Emma was fairly sure that Regina would set her alight, were it not for Henry and the aftermath of such a thing. Occasionally, she was sure Regina was only barely holding herself in check. They didn't once talk about what stood between them.

Walking into the apartment, Henry bustled ahead, throwing his coat and backpack over the couch and dashing around a corner, disappearing from sight. Emma shrugged her shoulders at Regina, smiling nervously as she gestured for her to step out of the entryway and into the living room. Regardless of her silence, Regina's detached, aloof expression as she walked through, was not unexpected.

"Here we are."

Regina glanced around. "This is where you lived for the past year?" There was no disgust in her tone, which left Emma mildly surprised.

"Yeah," Emma smirked, dropping her bag at her feet and stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Home sweet home." She let one hand free and waved her arm around. "Bit dusty, but we can fix that."

Regina could feel her heart beating erratically in her chest. Glancing around she could see little trinkets here and there, weathered, tacky souvenirs from Disneyland, string lights, a battered leather sofa. This place was lived in, it was loved. Henry had good memories here. There were photos of Emma with Henry, photos of Henry in his school uniform or playing in the park. There were even photos of him as a baby and Regina remembered those moments, his face, the brief second she'd seen him walk for the first time and her heart twisted, seeing the fruits of her own magic, manifested in images touched with a life not lived. She'd created this, all of this, her magic had made those pictures and yet, there was not a single piece of her here.

"Perhaps I should go to a hotel."

Emma was about to open her mouth to respond, seeing the turmoil in her eyes, when Henry came bounding back into the room. "Mom!" He shouted, happily grasping Regina's hand and pulling her along. "You've got the guest room, it's not much," He grinned. "But it's right next to mine and there's a great view of the city," His voice trailed off as he and Regina disappeared down the hall and Emma smiled to herself.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

On the morning of Henry's birthday, he was up at the crack of dawn. Emma grumbled as she rolled over, protesting at the light streaming in through her bedroom curtains. They had a routine; on his birthday every year, they'd sleep in as long as they wanted - school day or not - then they'd walk down to the little cafe on the corner for the largest plate of waffles they could get. So naturally, when Emma could hear Henry bumbling around the apartment when the light had barely broken over the city skyline, she furrowed her brow.

With a complete absence of grace, she rolled herself out of bed, not even bothering to straighten her hair - that was a mussy, tangled mess - as she pulled on a weather-worn, knitted cardigan and padded out into the hall.

Immediately, the smell is what she first noticed; the sweet smell of roasting apples spiced with cinnamon. What she could hear surprised her, voices up ahead - more than just Henry's - singing along to a song that made her stop in her tracks. It couldn't be. There was no way.

"_Lets go fly a kite…"_

Emma resumed her path to the kitchen, hearing the telltale sound of sizzling and smelling the delicious aroma of bacon, filtering through the apples - the whole apartment was consumed by it. As she rounded the corner, she stopped with a gasp and dashed back behind the doorframe, hiding herself for a long moment as she watched, stunned.

Regina was as she was, dressed in pressed trousers and a silk blouse, but she was barefoot, smiling as Henry danced around the kitchen island with a serving spoon for a microphone. Emma had never seen her so relaxed or ever seen Henry with such joy on his face.

Slowly, Emma crept out from the doorframe and quietly made her way across the room. She was hurt, however, when the singing and dancing suddenly stopped as Henry and Regina saw her.

The Mary Poppins classic continued to play but the moment was broken when Regina hissed, searing her fingertip on the skillet.

"Good Morning, Emma." She said curtly, sucking her fingertip into her mouth to ease the sting.

"Good Morning," Emma responded, shuffling to the island bench and taking a seat on the stool. "You guys are up early." She smiled, the hurt ebbing away as Henry kissed her temple and hugged her side.

"It's tradition," Henry smirked, beaming up at his mother who smiled with a glow rarely seen on her. Regina averted her eyes, looking down at the bacon as though suddenly, she was incredibly embarrassed. "We get up as early as possible and make my birthday last as long as we can." He grinned and Emma couldn't help but frown at just how opposite it was to what they used to do - even though that memory was false; real only once - and how easily that tradition had been forgotten.

"It's pancakes, hot cocoa and bacon, then Henry's choice for the rest of the day." Regina said quietly and Emma stared up at her, blinking.

"Sounds good, I guess." Emma turned to her son. "So what's your request for today, kid?"

Henry beamed, meeting Regina's eyes as though there was a secret between them before turning back to Emma. "I wanna show Mom all my favourite things to do in New York."

"Yeah," Emma smiled. "I guess we can do that," She smirked and tickled his side, making the boy squirm. "Perhaps with a little birthday cake and ice cream thrown in."

"Breakfast first," Regina said firmly, which made Emma look up quickly, catching the hint of amusement in the Queen's eyes, fixed on her son. The woman rounded the counter with a heavy plate of pancakes in one hand and the bacon in the other, grinning at her son as he dashed to take his seat at the head of the table.

Emma found the whole situation surreal, watching from the inside, Regina's way of mothering Henry. She'd seen glimpses of it over the last couple of years and knew there had to be some good in their past for Henry to love her as he did. But to see this - to see the mother in Regina that just wanted her child to smile - that floored her.

Emma shuffled off her stool and with a yawn, dropped into her seat at the table, startling when a cup of cocoa was rested in front of her, topped with cream and cinnamon.

She blinked. "How did you…" Emma eyed Henry who raised his arms in defence.

"Who do you think dusted your mother's cocoa with cinnamon when she was a child, dear?" The woman smirked and Emma's eyes widened, watching her as she sat down with her own cup of cocoa. It never occurred to her - she'd never let herself think about it - how much of their lives, their traits, had come from this woman who had wanted them dead. She didn't want to think of Regina as her grandmother - there was so much to argue against the thought - but she couldn't deny her role in their lives. In Henry's life, in her mother's, in her own.

"Right," Her voice was hoarse as she responded but with her eyes focused on her plate, heaped with pancakes, bacon and spiced apples, she hoped Regina didn't notice.

* * *

It was cold out in the city, but the sun was shining and Henry grinned, pointing up at the rapidly changing colours of the leaves in Central Park - they wore heavy coats, scarves and gloves and Emma didn't argue when Henry insisted on wearing the grey & red striped scarf he was quickly growing out of. She didn't know the story behind it, he'd never told her, but from the way Regina's eyes lit up when it emerged from his backpack, she had a fairly good idea.

With his hand in Regina's, he bounded through Times Square, dragging her against her will through the doors of the M&M superstore. Emma laughed as he tried to get Regina to taste the different flavours, only to see the Queen repulsed by so much candy and frivolity. She tried, on Henry's behalf, to encourage her to enjoy herself, but chocolate comas were not Regina's style - it earned Emma a dark scowl and a gesture that threatened fireballs should she push it.

They had birthday cake at a patisserie on broadway where Regina, having a dispute with the waiter over the bill had almost levelled the man with the fireball she seemed determined to loose. Emma had managed to placate the owner, assuring them Regina had merely flicked a lighter before Henry had pulled Regina from the patisserie and Emma had left the money and dashed.

They climbed the Empire State building and Regina allowed Emma to take a photo of her and Henry even with the wind whipping their sides and tousling her hair. Emma watched them as they wandered ahead, smiling at Henry's happiness at a day spent showing his mother all she'd missed. The Queen had her arm wrapped around Henry's back, holding him against her side and the look in Henry's eyes as he looked up at her, made Emma pause. He looked so happy, so comfortable and so different to the Henry that had come to find her in Boston just a few short years ago.

There was real love there and there was always that part of her, that maternal part, that wanted to grab a hold of him and never let go; having truly come to love him, she had come to realise the truth.

Regina was his mother.

Emma could love him, care for him and fight for him as a mother does, but Regina was right. She was his mother in every way that mattered.

"Come on, I think it's time for us to head back if we're going to get you to Jake's in time." Emma smirked, gripping Henry's shoulder and tugging him back against her. He laughed as she ruffled his hair but both fell silent when Regina's strained voice met their ears.

"You're going somewhere?"

Henry cleared his throat. "Oh yeah, Mom, sorry, I'm having a sleepover with my friend Jake tonight. Emma didn't tell you?"

"No," Regina looked up at Emma with that barely contained rage once again. The happy, almost carefree Regina from before was gone. "She didn't."

"I meant to," Emma defended. "Come on," She pulled Henry into a headlock and they headed towards the stairs. Emma knew Regina would follow, her pride would not allow her to escape this, she just had to find a way to counter Regina's rage before it reached boiling point.

* * *

The ride back to the apartment was made in silence. Regina sat with her arms folded over her chest, staring out the window as Emma and Henry exchanged worried, silent glances.

When Henry's bag was packed and his coat was back on, ready to head down the street to his old friend's house, Regina finally uncurled herself from the sofa - where she'd been nursing a glass of red wine - and gave Henry a kiss on the forehead.

"You be good for this Jake's parents, alright."

"I promise, Mom." He grinned, hugging her tightly around the middle.

"You can drop him off if you like, Regina, it's only a few blocks away."

Regina looked up at her, stunned. She blinked. "Okay."

* * *

Henry and Regina walked hand in hand through the dimly-lit, peaceful street. A car passed every now and then, horns and sirens could be heard on the busier streets beyond, but otherwise, it was a quiet place.

"I'm sorry we're not doing the usual dinner, popcorn and cheesy movie this birthday, Mom." Henry hugged Regina's side and she chuckled.

"It's alright, sweetheart. I'm just glad you've had a good day."

He beamed. "The best! And we didn't even see everything I wanted to show you, but it's alright, we've still got a week."

"That we do."

"This is Jake's building!" Henry said excitedly, letting go of her and bounding up the stairs. Regina felt his absence immediately - like so many other things in her life that had drifted from her of late. The walk had been too quick and their day, too short. She feared that time with her son was running out faster and faster, as he grew. She didn't want to face the truth without him. She wasn't entirely sure she was ready to walk back to that apartment and spend the evening talking - or not talking - with the woman who was the cause of so many of her troubles.

She knew that Emma's intentions, like her mother's, were ultimately good. But that didn't make the pain any less. Coupled with her own stupidity and inability to let the light in, she was struggling to stay afloat.

She watched Henry happily skip up the stairs once a kindly woman's voice answered at the intercom. They made their way up three flights before a door opened at the top of the stairs and Henry and an unfamiliar boy collided on the landing with hoots and hollers and excited ramblings.

Regina stood there, a few stairs down, watching as a woman no older than Emma stepped out to break the boys apart and calm them down. Henry gave the woman a hug, smiling up at her before they all turned to Regina.

"Hello," She spoke with a sweet, genuine voice and kind eyes - eyes like Snow's that never intended harm on a single soul. "I'm Sera, Jake's Mom, and you are?" She held her hand out, smiling at Regina who hesitated, looking at it.

"She's my Mom." Henry said proudly and even with how much he'd grown since last she'd seen him, Regina marvelled at how unaffected by the world he was. He either didn't know or didn't care, the impact such a contradictory term had on the people around him. All he saw when he looked at her, was his mother. He didn't see an Evil Queen or a villain, he saw the woman who made him pancakes and bacon on his birthday and helped him with his algebra.

Sera blinked, confused. "But Henry, honey, I thought Emma was your mother?" Regina knew that she meant no harm, like Mary-Margaret, her words were never dealt out with the intention to burn but even the insinuation that Regina was anything less in comparison to the blonde, made the muscles around her heart tighten.

"Emma's my birth Mom, Regina's my Mom, she's who we moved back to Maine to see." He was beaming at her, that same joy and delight that she'd seen on his face all day and Regina's heart warmed, knowing that Henry had her. Her little prince would protect her heart, as princes were known to do.

"Oh, lovely," Sera held her hand out again and Regina reluctantly shook it, stepping up onto the landing. "It's lovely to meet you…?"

"Regina," She clarified. "Regina Mills." The woman grinned wider.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"No," Regina smiled, as sweetly as she could. "I think we should leave these boys to catch up. Emma or myself will be back to pick Henry up tomorrow." Regina reached for Henry, wrapping her arms around him and kissing the top of his head. "You be good, alright."

"Promise, Mom."

He squeezed her middle and it made Regina smile wider, stepping back as she let him go. "Have a good time."

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina returned to see the apartment in shambles, clothes were scattered all over the couch, the dishes were still in the sink from breakfast and Emma was nowhere to be seen. "Miss Swan?" She called out, only to hear mumbles, a thud and a harsh curse in response. She followed the sound of shuffling down the hall and to the doorway into Emma's room. It was the only room in the hall with light spilling from it and the mumbled curses of a saviour not getting her way. "Emma?" She called again, reluctant to cross the threshold into the woman's room.

"Oh, you're back," Emma jumped out from the closet, rubbing the back of her head with a grin.

"I'm back." Regina looked her up and down. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something that'll fit you."

Regina's eyes bulged. "Fit? Me?"

Emma nodded. "We're going out."

"No we're not." Regina turned around, eyes ablaze and stalked back to the living-room. Emma followed quickly behind, grabbing her elbow, jumping back when Regina spun quickly on her heel, startling her. "What?!" She hissed and Emma sighed.

"Think of it as an apology, to make amends, have some drinks, maybe be a little more understanding of each other."

"I understand you well enough," Regina scoffed haughtily and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Look, I've made some mistakes, alright, i'll own that."

"Mistakes? Some!" Regina barked a laugh.

"Alright, I made a really big mistake." The honesty appeased the woman somewhat, but they were still a long way off. "I made a really big mistake that's cost you a lot, but it's cost me a lot too."

"Really," Regina crossed her arms over her chest. "How could my love life, or destruction of such, have any baring on you?" Regina crunched her nose in disgust. "Apart from a brief moment of guilt, if you even felt any."

Emma's expression softened, the defence had fallen out of her at Regina's words. "Of course I've felt guilt, Regina. Maybe not for saving her life, but definitely for what it's done to you."

"Why?" Regina sighed deeply. "We're not friends, we won't ever be friends."

"No," She breathed. "Whether we like it or not, we're family and we always will be."

"You're not my family." Regina made to walk across the kitchen, arms still crossed over her chest, turning her back on Emma.

"We'll always be family, Regina. Henry makes us family. He connects us." She made fists with her hands, her nails digging into her palms. "And I'd rather not be your enemy."

Regina turned slowly and if her eyes glistened just a little, Emma made no mention of it. "We are not friends." She reiterated and Emma nodded.

"Come out with me, have a drink. You're so strung out all the time, Regina, Henry's starting to worry that vein in your forehead is going to burst."

Regina's fingers rose unconsciously to her brow, curling back into a fist as she frowned.

They stood there, staring at each other for a long moment, neither willing to be the first to break the silence that had descended. Regina had stopped seething, thinking of Robin's face and the sound of the slamming diner door. Her nails raked over the fabric of her blouse at her elbow, fighting against the thought of what his skin felt like. She sucked in a lip, remembering his kiss and how much it hurt that she hadn't felt that in so long.

Henry's eyes pervaded that pain, crawling up from the sacred part of her heart devoted to him and him alone; he implored her. His little fingers gripped at her shoulders, his smile crept up before her and the tension in her back, refused to abate. She was holding so much back. She was keeping so much in.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked, voice croaky and stance unsure. Emma had never seen her so defeated.

"Firstly, we've gotta get you a better outfit." Emma grinned, dashing back into her room.

* * *

"I'm not doing this," Regina turned away from the bar determinedly but Emma foresaw her reluctance, grabbing her shoulders and redirecting her. "Unhand me, Miss Swan!" She hissed through her teeth.

"Come on, it won't be that bad. And no fireballs or death grips, we're in public, remember."

"This is ridiculous." She grumbled. "If you tell a single person in Storybrooke that I set foot in this crumby, dingy, rat-infested dive bar then you'll regret having ever been born," She moved her face menacingly close to Emma's. "And I'll have gotten my revenge, two-fold."

Emma rolled her eyes, shoving her towards the coat-check.

Regina hesitated, watching as Emma removed her coat, revealing a strapless, formfitting dress and handed it over. She gripped the lapels of her own coat, chewing on her lower lip as the other woman turned to her. "What's wrong now?"

"I said I don't want to do this."

"It's this or wallowing in self-pity back at the apartment without Henry around, so buck up, take your coat off and come have some shots." Emma turned on her heel and headed into the bar, leaving Regina alone by the coat-check. There was a small man with a bowler hat and heavy eyeliner, starring at her with his hand outstretched, waiting.

It wasn't that she was unused to wearing revealing, less than practical clothing. What Emma had given her to wear was tame, compared to some of the outfits she'd worn as the Evil Queen. But that was her problem - she'd worked so hard to leave that woman behind. The Mother had lay waste to the seductress and her cleavage been hidden behind a cashmere two-piece. In the missing year, she'd worn her old clothes but she'd somehow felt so unlike herself. She felt like a child playing dress up.

Though she hadn't missed, in those months, the way the sharp-tongued thief had watched her with eyes drifting down and up and down again.

She'd liked it, she'd relished it, she'd wanted more of it. But her heart and mind had quarrelled and she'd found it easier to despise him. That was until Storybrooke, that farmhouse and that quick-tongue.

Regina shivered, she hated how all of this was making her feel. She was lost and confused and so, so angry. She wanted to feel something, she wanted to feel _that,_ again. But he was out of her reach.

She removed her coat, glaring at the man who took it as she readjusted the skirt of her own, form-fitting floral dress and followed the path Emma had lead through the crowd.

The blonde was by the bar, leaning on it with her elbows and a smirk over her shoulder as Regina appeared beside her. "To be honest, I thought you were going to bail."

"And have your smugness annoy me for the rest of the trip?" She scoffed. "I perish the thought."

Emma laughed, waving down the bartender with a broad grin. The man moved to them quickly, looking them over approvingly before he spoke. "What can I get you two, lovely ladies."

Regina turned her nose up and gave Emma a reproachful look.

"What do you want to drink, Regina?" She raised her finger to silence the woman before she answered. "And don't say apple cider."

Regina's mouth hung half-open before she closed it tightly and glared at the blonde. "Whatever, this was your idea, you decide."

Emma grinned and Regina immediately regretted her words. "Four tequila shots, please."

Regina's mouth dropped and her eyes widened, watching the man line the glasses up on the bar. "Comin' right up."

"I'm not drinking that!" Regina shrieked and Emma laughed.

"Come on, Regina, you've gotta lighten up."

"I do not!"

"For Henry's sake."

"Stop using my son against me." Regina grumbled, touching the rim of the shot-glass but refusing to pick it up.

"It's true and it works. You're so tense all the time, he feels it." She smirked, throwing back her first shot. "Let it go."

* * *

Emma discovered, much to her chagrin, that Regina - for a woman raised a Princess and ultimately, a Queen - could hold her liquor. They had shot for shot glass lined up against the bar, Emma's elbows rested on the sticky countertop as Regina primly held her hands clasped in her lap. When she raised her chin to look the other woman in the eye, she saw two Reginas, then one, then two again but the only sign Regina was even feeling the effect was the slight flush to her chest, her eyes a little bit glassy and the way she'd learned to whistle with two fingers in her mouth from the guy nursing a beer on her left.

Emma laughed out loud, throwing her head back and letting her hair fall over her shoulders. Regina watched her, perplexed, furrowing her brow at the sudden expulsion of mirth.

"What?"

"You," Emma spat, waving her arm in Regina's general direction. "I bring you here to get you to lighten up and you're drinking me under the table."

Regina upended a shot glass that still had a drop of tequila in the bottom. It dripped down her wrist, curling around until Regina raised her hand and licked it from the heel of her hand. Another subtle sign that Regina didn't have all her cards.

"I guess tequila's not really my drink." She shrugged and Emma spluttered, staring at her wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

"Are you kidding?" Regina stared at her, confused. "Tequila is everyone's drink. Some people can hold their beer like a keg, they can pop vodka like spritzers, but Tequila - that's sure to flatten even your most experienced drinker, trust me." She spoke with authority on the subject and to Emma's surprise, Regina took the information with great consideration - yet another sign that she was perhaps further gone that Emma suspected.

Though loose her marbles and holding it together by a thread was entirely different to trying to stop herself from starting a separate conversation with the other Regina sitting beside her. Emma pressed her eyes closed, shaking her head to clear it. When she opened them, Regina was one person again and she giggled. "You need something stronger."

"I think you've had enough, Miss Swan."

"I didn't say me, I said you." She waved the bartender down and he came jogging down the bar with a grin.

"Jaeger for the lady," She clicked her fingers in Regina's direction and Regina just shrugged, curling her lip.

"Sure."

* * *

Emma had sobered up a little by the time they decided to amble back to the apartment. She was still feeling giddy with a comfortable haze following her as she walked, hands in her pockets as every now and then she used her shoulder to readjust Regina's path.

The Jaeger Bombs had done it. She wasn't in the least ashamed of it - after listening to the woman harp for an hour about Henry's safety and do they know that family well enough? was he missing them? did he pack his toothbrush? - she'd lost it and decided to get the woman as slammed as she could.

She could admit, in her current state, that she had harboured a morbid desire to see the unflappable, insufferable Queen completely levelled. But nothing had prepared her for the five-year-old that had emerged, when Regina had reached her threshold.

The dumpster in the alley of the bar had borne the brunt; with Regina's fit of rage at being kicked out, she'd set fire to it. Emma had thought with a clear mind the second she'd done it, conjuring a blanket to douse the flames before they'd grabbed their coats and run.

It didn't go unnoticed to her, that it was the second time they'd fled the scene of a fireball incident, that day. It amused Emma no end, stumbling around the corner with the sleeve of Regina's coat, fisted in her hand as she pulled her along.

"Why did you do that?" Regina drawled, stumbling away from her, awkward in her heels.

"You wanna get arrested?"

"I wouldn't have been."

"You don't know."

"I'm the Queen." Regina's raised chin and haughty stance did little to prove her point as her heel caught in a gap in the footpath and she pitched forward, giggling as she braced herself on the balustrade of a brownstone.

"Hey, you know," Emma spoke quietly. "About that."

"About me being Queen?" Regina giggled and Emma couldn't help but pause a moment at hearing it. She never thought she'd hear such a thing as the inscrutable Regina Mills, giggle. But she had, the kind that men - good men - lose their minds over, the kind she was sure had wrapped Robin up tight as a knot and made him forget his own name.

"Just you, in general."

"What about me?"

"I wanted to apologise."

Regina tried to balance herself on the curb, fumbling one foot over the other, awkwardly performing a task a sober person could do with one eye closed. "For what?" She looked up at her and Emma felt almost guilty to break the pure, unhindered peace in Regina's eyes. They were round and warm, doey, almost like Emma imagined she'd have been before her mother ripped out her lover's heart and packed her off to marry a lech. And that was what he was, Emma was under no illusions of what Regina's life with her grandfather must have been like.

"About Robin."

Her expression changed in an instant. From the wide eyes of a girl to that of the tortured soul she'd become, Regina's expression twisted and she sniffled, turning her face away.

"I'm sorry for what I did, I mean," She followed her, pleading with her to listen. They were so close to the apartment now, where she was sure Regina would be happy to disappear to her room and sleep off what was bound to be an epic hangover, but she wasn't about to let that happen until she got to say what she needed to say. "I'm not sorry for saving her, I'm not. You can't ask me to apologise for saving a life, Regina, but," She breathed, watching as Regina pressed her palms against the wrought iron fence that blocked them off from her apartment building. Regina was trapped - Emma had the entrance code and the keys - she was going to hear her apology. "But I'm sorry for what it has done to you."

Regina turned around. Her coat twisted with her, bunching around her hips as she slid to the ground, holding onto the frame of the gate with a white-knuckled fist and her face turned studiously away from Emma. She crouched beside her, tilting her head around to see her but with a sniffle, with shoulders pulled in, Regina turned her body away.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't fix it, I'm sorry that he chose her. You didn't deserve that, Regina, no matter what you've done to my Mom or anyone, you never deserved that."

All that was heard for a long moment was Regina's sniffling and a breeze, ruffling the leaves overhead. Emma barely heard Regina's voice when she did speak, though; spoken barely above a whisper and released through a strangled sob.

"He didn't."

Emma blinked. "What?"

Regina's head turned a little, just enough for Emma to see her eyes through the hair that had fallen in her face, though she still wouldn't look up at her.

"He didn't choose her," Regina sobbed. "He chose me."

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Very slight spoilers from BTS pics released recently. No dialogue or plot spoilers that I'm aware of.

* * *

Emma slid to the ground beside her, their backs resting against the iron lace. There was a creeping vine that crawled across the fence and she noticed, down beside her, that Regina's fingers were twisting around one of it's leaves, absently.

"I thought he chose Marian."

"So did I."

They spoke softly, their voices quiet and their eyes set on the pavement ahead of them. Regina pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around herself to ward of the night's chill. Emma's mind was much clearer now, having sobered up at hearing Regina's statement but the Queen was still obviously fuzzy. Her eyes blinked lazily and her smile faltered, returned, then faltered again as though she couldn't keep her emotions straight in her head.

"We talked about our pasts," The sound of her voice made Emma's head turn. It was wistful, recollecting something that had been precious and still warmed her heart to remember. But her brow furrowed and her head tilted away. "He said there was a time he'd have walked through hell to be with her again."

"And you believed him."

"Of course I did," She looked up at Emma in surprise before turning her eyes back to the pavement. "I had no reason not to. I waged a war over the love that I lost, just look at the damage I caused; it would be wrong of me to disregard another willing to do the same."

Emma nodded her head slowly, remembering what Mary-Margaret had told her of Daniel and how fiercely Regina had loved him; how Regina and her love for Daniel had taught Snow that love truly was magic.

"I couldn't bear to see him with her, knowing how he truly felt."

"That's why you ran." Emma remembered the sound of the glass panels in Granny's diner door, splitting with the force of Regina slamming it. The entire diner had heard and the harrowing sound of Marian's shrill, venomous voice still chilled her to recall. They all knew Regina's heart was once as black as coal, they all knew she'd killed and maimed and destroyed lives. But they also knew the woman she'd become, the mother, the mayor, the part-time hero who'd rather make a sarcastic pop-culture reference than let them know she cared.

"What good it did me." Regina muttered and Emma winced, remembering.

"You didn't deserve what she said."

"Yes I did," Regina raised her hand to wipe a tear from her cheek, sniffling into her own palm and attempting to hide her eyes. "I deserved all of it, every last bit." She breathed out a sob. "It's all true, all of it and I deserved it."

"Regina,"

"I _don__'__t _deserve_ him_." She sobbed into her hands.

"What happened?" Emma questioned. "From what we could see, he went with Marian and then we didn't see you for weeks, Regina." She signed. "We worried."

"I've always been alone," She whispered. "So I was alone again."

"But what _happened_?"

She shrugged, letting a tear run down her cheek, unhindered. "He showed up on my doorstep and he said he chose me, that he wanted me."

Emma sighed, confused. She couldn't work out why Regina would have sent the one man willing to choose her, away. "That's a good thing."

Regina didn't respond for a long moment, flicking at an imaginary speck of lint on her knee. Emma watched her, patient and marvelling at just how much she'd learned about how Regina's mind worked. How much guilt the woman carried and how much pain. But there was still so much she was sure she'd never understand.

"He's a good man and he's got a good heart." Regina turned her head to meet her eye. "My darkness would only diminish that."

"That's not true." Emma smiled, reaching out to grip Regina's forearm, surprised when the woman didn't pull away. "He fell in love with you, knowing there was darkness in you, but the light is already shining through, Regina."

Regina scoffed. "Love is a dream," She breathed. "And it's dashed from me more times than I can count."

"It doesn't have to be." Emma flipped out her phone and Regina eyed her sideways, furrowing her brow as Emma's gloved fingers smashed at the touchscreen.

"What are you doing?"

"You won't accept my apology or listen to what I have to say, then I'm going to fix this."

Regina's voice became stern, but her eyes were still unfocussed. "What _are _you _doing_?"

"Making a call."

"To who?" Emma cringed at the tone of her voice.

"No one," She muttered, turning the phone away from Regina's sight.

"The hell it is!" She clambered over her, grabbing for the phone.

"Regina, stop it!" The women tousled. Emma kept a death grip on the phone, rolling away from her as she pressed it to her ear. It bashed against the side of her head, bruising her temple as her elbow sunk into a puddle on the sidewalk.

"Give me that phone!" The Queen screeched, clawing at her, pulling her hair to get at it.

"NO!" Emma rolled away again, swatting her off with her free hand that Regina was trying desperately to pin to her side. Emma could tell the woman was still too drunk to function at full capacity, because she knew that if she wasn't, she'd have flattened Emma to the pavement with her magic by now and spirited the phone away in a puff of malevolent purple smoke.

The phone stopped ringing and both women went silent as there was a click on the end of the line. Emma was pinned to the sidewalk, her hair in her face and her elbows muddied from the earlier rain. Regina was on top of her, shoulder in the other woman's side and a fistful of Emma's long hair, clutched in her hand. They would certainly be a sight for any passerby - two women in cocktail dresses, muddied from earlier rain and tousled from their skirmish; sprawled on the sidewalk in a pile of limbs.

"Hey, Mary-Margaret," Emma's voice shook as Regina started to struggle with her again, realising who it was Emma had called. Regina couldn't hear Mary-Margaret's voice, but that didn't stop her from giving Emma's hair a sharp tug.

"If you tell her one word," She hissed low in her ear. "One word of what I've just divulged, I will disembowel you."

Emma's blood ran cold, but she smirked as she spoke into the phone. "Yeah, no, everything's fine." Beat. "Yeah, Henry's fine, he's at a friend's house tonight. Just took Regina out to get her drunk." Regina could hear the sharp laugh through the phone but nothing more. "Yeah, it's gone okay so far," Emma eyed the woman currently pinning her to the sidewalk with a curious glance. "She's a bit written off, but that was the plan."

Regina rolled her eyes, letting go of the long blonde locks in favour of sitting back up against the fence. She pressed her back against the iron lace once again, watching with tear-filled eyes as Emma slowly did the same, straightening her coat.

"Nah, she'll be fine. We're just out on the stoop and," She looked over at Regina again. "She's currently wiping her nose on her coat-sleeve…" The blonde winced. "Actually no, that's my coat sleeve. I don't know why I let her borrow that."

Regina glared at her, cheeks flushed and eyes ablaze with barely contained rage and Emma gulped, watching her words carefully with the image of Regina's perfectly manicured hand, rifling through her guts.

"Listen, can you do me a favour? It's nothing huge." She nodded, even though she knew Mary-Margaret couldn't see her. "I know Robin doesn't have a phone, but could you get David to deliver a message to him." Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right now, tonight."

Nervously, she looked to Regina. "Just get him to say, Regina made a mistake."

Regina's red-rimmed eyes filled with more tears and she pulled herself up to stand. Emma watched as she crossed her arms over her chest, holding her coat tightly closed and stumbled a little way down the road.

"Yeah, that's it. Just please, do it. Robin should know what it means." She sighed. "No, I can't tell you more." Regina had wandered a little too far for Emma's liking, still unsteady on her platform heels, the blonde staggered to her feet and followed after her.

"Thanks Mary-Margaret, night." She hung up, reaching for Regina's arm and pulling her back to face her.

"Why did you do that?" She'd never heard Regina sound so defeated.

"Because the Evil Queen might not deserve him, Regina," She gripped her arm reassuringly, taking a step closer with a genuine smile. "But you do."

* * *

Robin woke with a start. His cheeks were flushed from dreaming of his lips on Regina's skin. It had been so long since he'd seen her, so many weeks, days and minutes since he'd touched her, felt her heart beat in her chest or seen her smile. He ached for that smile; the rarity of it's beauty a balm for his troubled heart.

For so many years he'd dreamed of having his Marian back for all those dreams to be dashed when she crossed that diner and pulled down his world. He loved her, he had indeed ached for her, but his heart now longed for another and his soul, eternally linked to the Queen. It was a fate he could not escape and a choice he would never hope to alter. He loved her and since the day she'd walked away he'd felt like his soul was being pulled through his very skin.

It was an engine that had roused him, coming to a halt at the edge of the camp and stopping with a shuddering groan. He pulled on his boots, slipping his coat on over his sleeping shirt as he tripped over his laces, crawling from his tent.

To his surprise it was David with Snow White following close behind, heading towards his tent with cheeks flushed in their haste. "What is it?" He questioned the Prince, concerned for the safety of the town. Little John had moved up behind him with his axe resting over his shoulder and Tuck stood a few feet away, with his crossbow dangling in his hand.

"It's Regina," Snow stated and Robin felt every piece of him freeze over.

"What?" He choked, fearing the absolute worst. He had vowed to protect her, even if she wouldn't have him as a lover, or a friend; he had vowed to never let any harm befall her and he was about to discover he'd failed.

"She has a message for you," David spoke and after a moment it was as if the Prince noticed his fear and waved his hands in a placating gesture. "She's fine, we're sure. But Emma asked us to pass the message to you, she said you'd understand."

"Well, what is it," He gestured impatiently. "Tell me man!"

"She said," He frowned. "She said Regina made a mistake."

Robin's brow creased, looking at his feet to recall the meaning. When nothing came to him, he looked up again at the couple once more "What does that mean?"

"We don't know," Snow shrugged. "She said you'd know."

"She made a mistake." Robin repeated, turning the words over in his head. A thought suddenly came to him and a memory of Regina, standing on the front doorstep of her big, white, empty house with arms crossed over her chest. She'd looked to him with a face of stone but eyes filled with tears, sending him on his way with whispered words of regret. His eyes widened and he blinked rapidly. "Where is she?"

"She's in New York." Snow said.

"I have to see her."

"She'll be back next week." David gently assured.

Robin glared at them. "I have to see her now."

"It's far from here, far outside Storybrooke." David spoke softly. "It's impossible."

Snow was quiet, watching the way Robin's expression had changed. She didn't know what the whole thing was about, but she'd heard Regina through the phone and the tone of her voice had frightened her. Whatever she'd shared with Emma was more than Regina would ever have been willing to tell had she had all her wits and when it had to do with Robin, she could only imagine one possible scenario.

"You have to take him, David."

"What?" The prince sputtered, looking to his wife in shock. "I've never left Storybrooke, Snow."

"But you understand this world better than Robin does," She gestured to the man who's eyes had become almost desperate. "He needs your help."

David hesitated for a moment, letting out a long breath before he turned to Robin. "Alright, alright, I'll do it."

"Thank you," Robin implored. "Thank you so much, my friend."

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina pressed her face into her pillow. The feel of the rough cotton on her cheeks felt like sandpaper and she silently cursed Emma's clear lack of fabric softener as her nose twisted sideways and her eyes pressed shut. Her head felt like someone was holding it firmly against a brick wall as a cave troll slammed it's mallet into her temple.

If she could remember the Jaeger Bombs, she'd regret them.

Her eyes blinked open as she rolled onto her back but she immediately regretted it. Slamming her eyes shut once more, she hissed as she rammed the heels of her hands into her eyes, pressing so hard she was sure her eyes were about to pop out the back of her head.

She wondered if the feeling might be better than what she was currently feeling.

She twisted, keeping her eyes closed as she waved her arm, gesturing for the blinds to close. It took some effort, but she managed to make them move with an audible groan, letting her arm fall off the side of the bed at the effort expelled.

For a long moment she simply lay there, letting her eyes adjust to the dark as she slowly breathed in and out. She pulled her arms up, running the fingers of one hand through her hair - desperate to clear her head of the dark, lingering haze - and pressed the other to her stomach; realising, with horror, that she was still wearing the outfit from the night before.

She sat up, slowly easing her legs over the side of the bed as she inspected herself. The soft stone-coloured peacoat was brushed with a coating of dried mud along her forearms, there was a ladder in her stockings and the fitted floral dress was twisted around so that the panels didn't line up along her hips anymore. She was a mess, she was in pain and she wanted desperately to disappear back into her bed.

It wasn't meant to be.

Her head lifted and she listened, carefully. She could hear voices. There was footsteps and suddenly, the cave troll had returned and the banging mallet continued again. This time it was followed by a strangled curse and footsteps padding up the hall.

She couldn't possibly sleep, she knew that now. The best course of action, she knew, was to get up and face it. She dressed slowly, changing from her dress into the soft, cashmere sweats she'd brought for evenings of watching movies with Henry. She pulled on a tank-top and slipped a heavy, thick-weave cardigan over her shoulders. Her hair was a mess so she stepped into the bathroom and quickly ran her fingers through it before splashing her face with some cold water. Thankfully - and she wasn't entirely sure how she'd done it considering she had slept in her dress - she'd remembered the night before, to remove her makeup.

The banging continued, followed but Emma's screeched 'I'M COMING!' as Regina stepped out into the hall with a wince.

"Honestly, Miss Swan, were you raised in a barn?" Regina grumbled, holding her head as she stepped into the middle of the living room, stunned silent with wide eyes at what she saw.

Emma had backed away from the door silently, eyeing the two men as they stepped into the apartment and crossed the room to the Queen who stood with arms crossed protectively across her chest.

"Robin," Regina breathed, astounded and confused; baffled that the man stood before her in jeans, a checked button-down and David's blue blazer. He looked nice; her lips curled up at the sides without her permission as she let her eyes trail over him. No leather, no straps, no buckles, no quiver. Just Robin in a borrowed blue blazer with a touch of gel in his hair. "What are you…" She choked on her words, swallowed, cleared her throat and tried again. "What are you doing here?"

"I got your message."

Behind him, David grasped Emma's elbow and gestured for them to leave, she nodded, smiling softly before turning to Regina. "Regina, we're just going to go get Henry and take him for breakfast, okay."

Regina didn't respond but Emma knew she'd been heard. Regina just stood there, staring at Robin as he stared back at her. They stood there, just like that, awkwardly averting their eyes from one another before looking back once again with an intensity that made Emma pause, even whilst she rushed to gather her things.

The blonde fumbled around them, glaring at her father when he rolled his eyes as she dashed between Regina and Robin to grab her keys, marvelling at how even though she ducked between them, their focus on one another didn't falter.

"Okay, I'm going now." She threw over her shoulder, staring at the silent couple for a long moment before David shoved her out the door and closed it behind them.

"I got your message." Robin repeated, smirking and Regina fidgeted with the sleeve of her cardigan.

"What message?"

He frowned. "Last night, David and Snow came to me at the camp, they said you had a message for me, they said you'd told them you'd made a mistake." He smiled softly. "I wondered if I dare hope that meant what I thought it meant."

Regina blinked, eyes diverted to the floor as she raked over her memories, scrubbing a hand through her tousled, raven hair. Robin just watched her, his eyes crinkled with mirth as she winced against the sunlight once again.

"I fear I may have divulged one too many secrets to Miss Swan, last night."

Robin nodded slowly and considered her response and the way she turned, facing the window with the view out over the city, with her arms still crossed over her chest. "It's an amazing place, isn't it?" He commented, stepping up behind her, close enough that he could speak softly, but not so close he was touching her. That didn't stop the shiver that went through her.

"It is."

They stayed silent, watching the morning light spilling through the gaps in the buildings, filling the city with warmth and light. The cars below grew louder as the city filled with people though they stood, staring out the window in a peaceful silence.

"Does she know?" Regina's voice broke the silence gently, like the small bell over a shop door.

"She knew the night she came back. I loved her too much to keep it from her."

Regina nodded, slowly; she let a tear roll down her cheek, not even caring that he could see it. She appreciated that he was being honest with her, even though it hurt. "Why did you come here?" She breathed, turning to face him and Robin could see the turmoil there in her eyes - the eyes of a woman that truly believed she would be alone forever.

Robin reached for her hand, lifting her fingers to rest against his chest, just beneath the lapel of his coat and covered her hand with his own. Regina stood there, she didn't fight back, she didn't pull away. She just stood there, remembering the first time he'd done this, when he'd pledged to let her share his heart.

"Because this belongs to you."

"You gave it to her, once."

Robin sighed, stepping closer to her. Regina had to tilt her head to look up into his eyes, standing on the cold wooden floors of Emma's apartment with the ankles of her too-long sweatpants, draped over her bare feet. Their stomachs were pressed together with Regina's forearms pressed to his chest as his heart continued to beat a steady rhythm beneath their hands.

"I am no longer that man and I don't wish to be."

"I've done such terrible things." Her eyes filled with tears again and Robin reached his hand up, brushing the pad of his thumb across the apple of her cheek with an adoring smile.

"You have," He smirked. "But you've done good too and you're trying so very hard to be better." He rested his palm against her cheek, smiling broader the longer she let his hand remain. "Healing takes time and you've suffered a great deal. I don't expect you to be Snow White, Regina," He chuckled. "I'm actually glad you're not," He leaned forward to press a kiss to her brow. "But you are changing and what you're changing into is more beautiful than anything I've ever seen."

He smiled broader, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding her in his arms. Regina let herself fall, she let his arms encircle her as she pressed her cheek to his chest. Her head was still pounding and her legs were shaky but the smell of him and the warmth of him was healing the awful ache in her heart.

"I can't bear to be apart from you another day." He whispered and Regina sighed, not moving her cheek away from his chest or her ear from his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry, Robin."

"For what?" He ran his fingers through her hair, laughing gently as his fingers became trapped in matted hairspray. He knew they'd been out drinking the night before, David and Mary-Margaret had filled him in on just how ridiculous the two women had sounded over the phone - regardless that he hadn't known at the time, exactly what a phone was - and he'd had ideas of what would greet him when they arrived on the doorstep so early in the morning. Ruffled, sleepy Regina with panda eyes and a cardigan three sizes too big, was not what he'd expected, but he liked it.

"For being so afraid."

"To be afraid is to be human," He grinned. "I fear whenever I see my Roland step out of our tent, I feared for my life when David and I set foot on that plane last night, I am afraid, just being here in this strange city. I've been terrified every day since we have arrived in this world, Regina, but to be afraid is good. It means that there is something in your life worth fighting for, something you're not willing to lose."

"I can't lose you." She spoke softly, tilting her head back up to look into his eyes. He could see all of her soul then, the parts of her so clear only to him because their souls were two pieces of one whole. He could appreciate that insecurity, that fear, because he knew what she had been through.

"You won't."

"Can you promise me?"

"I can promise you that for the rest of my life, I will fight for you, I will stand beside you and I will love you, as long as I am able. What it is within my power to promise you, Regina," He leaned forward until their lips were barely a breath apart. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her skin, she could feel how her lips curled and her skin quaked at the electricity of him so near her. He breathed out, deeply, savouring the depth of her eyes. "I promise you with my whole heart and soul."

His words ended with his lips on hers, chapped from the chilled morning outside and soft against the plump velvet of her own. She savoured him, cataloguing every touch, every taste, ever shiver that shot up her spine as his hand moved from her shoulders, down her arms and across to press to her lower back, holding her firm. His lips tasted like autumn air and coffee and she sighed into his mouth, gripping his shirt beneath his blazer and letting her face fall to his neck as they parted and he held her possessively in his arms.

"I love you."

He could feel her fingers tighten in his shirt as her shoulders pulled up and a warm puff of air touched his neck. Regina shuddered out a breath, shaking in his arms with laughter or tears, he wasn't entirely sure. Then she stilled, silent, still clinging to the soft cotton shirt in a firm, desperate grip.

"And I love you." The words came out like a gasp, like she was surprised she'd even said them, shocking herself into silence. He just held her then, pressing his chin to the top of her head as he looked out towards the buildings and marvelled at the miraculous world they had found themselves in. He was a thief and she was a Queen, standing at the window of a city the likes of which he'd never dreamed of. He never thought he'd have found himself there.

"Will you show me New York?" He questioned, after a long time spent in silence, standing peaceful in each other's arms. Regina chuckled into his chest, that light, hearty chuckle that made his heart rate quicken. She looked up, smiling widely with the last of her tears fading away.

"I would love to."

The End.


End file.
